The long awaited
by Tetaes
Summary: The star warrior sealed away in the far away woods, In a tale full of twists and mystery. From a newbie writer, That's trying to make the story awesome and attempt to make everything overly dramatic. Hope you enjoy! :3
1. Prologue : The star warrior

_**The long awaited**_

**Prologue : The star warrior**

A/N : OK, The last time I tried to upload a fic, And I suddenly deleted it. So the reason I did that, because I dont even have a plan/ending/progress/ideas/twists/inspiration or anything. I just ran off of how to continue the story, If you read the last one. You'll know that the story got sloppier and worse.

So, This time. I'm going to plan the chapters and the story ready for the get go! Also, I'm new to the community. So, tell me in the reviews. If you think I have to do something with the story.

With that said, Let's end the the notice and Let's get started with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>The wind whirls strongly outside, picking up the aura from the sealed warrior. Left alone in the woods, As the aura grew stronger ,The seal would break little by little...<strong>

**Perhaps, It's time...**

OOOOOOOO

**Meta Knight**

OOOOOOOO

The Halberd arrives at its dock, After I heard the news. They said the old star warrior is coming back to life, From the Forest at South...

I leaped off the Halberd to the ground. Feeling the breeze of the grass fields below me, For a few minutes all the others had came down from the Halberd. Going home after their duty. But for me, I have no time to rest. I must find the star warrior before Nightmare gets him.

In my hand, Is a piece of paper which is the list of people who are going to go on this hunt : Kirby, Magolor, Bandana dee and Taranza.

"Bandana dee!" I shouted.

"Sir ?" He responded.

"Meet me here at 8 tonight, Got that?" I said.

"Yes, sir" He said.

After that. I ran off to gather everybody as fast as possible, Like I said there's no time to waste. Nightmare could got the star warrior in any second now.

I arrived at Kirby's house ringing the doorbell.

"Hello ?" I said.

"Are you there ?" I continued.

"Ki..."

As soon as I speak, Kirby opened the door.

"Poyo ?" Kirby said innocently.

"Kirby, I need your help. OK ?" I tried to say as simple as possible, To be able for him to understand.

"Poyo." Kirby nodded and say it, Seems like he's still don't understand that very well.

So, I and Kirby walked off for the Lor, To find Magolor.

I knocked the door.

"Magolor ?" I said.

I knocked harder.

"MAGOLOR ?" I shouted.

"Hey, What ? You didnt see the doorbell?" Magolor said in annoyance as soon as he opens the door.

"What's going on here ?" Marx said.

"Wait ? You're here ? You foolish selfish jester !" I said.

"What can I say, Huh? Blue face ?" Marx mocked.

"Oh, you little..." I said.

"Stop! You both!" Taranza came out from the door.

"Oh, hey Meta! Who would've thought! And, also. Hi! Kirby." Taranza continued.

"Poyo~!" Kirby said.

"Anyways, What's the deal here. Blue face?" Marx continued.

"There's a rumor about a Star warrior sealed away in the woods at south." I said.

"We must get him before Nightmare and his minions get him first. I continued.

"Cool, Let's go then!" Marx said.

"Not you." I cut him off.

"Oh, Come on!" The jester said.

Then Kirby pulled me and look me in the eyes innocently.

"Poyo ?" He said.

"OK, Fine. He can go." I said.

"Yay!" The jester said it in the most annoying way possible just for me.

"Anyways, Let's head to the Halberd first." I said

We walked away from the Lor, But Magolor was still frozen solid at the door.

"Hey, Magolor! Come on!" Taranza said.

"N...No, Y...yo..you guys go, I'll wait here." He said.

"What's the matter ?" Taranza continues.

"No reason... Just G..go" Magolor said.

"If you're not coming, I'm forcing you." Taranza said with a grin on her face.

"3...2...1..." Taranza counted.

"OK, FINE! I'm coming! Happy ?" Magolor shouted.

We headed for the Halberd, Bandana dee was already waiting for us there. Waiting for this big hopefully fun adventure, But we should have known what will happen next...

* * *

><p>"<strong>..." <strong>

**No... Brother, How can you betray me ?**

**What have I ever done to you ?**

**Why do you have to do this, Brother?**

**I already left you alone. Isn't that what you want?**

**Well, If this was your goal... You did it, Brother!**

**Congratulations!**

"**..."**

**Brother, Don't be so silent. This wasn't you I remember. Haha...**

**Don't cry, Brother. You achieved it, You should be happy aren't you?**

"**S...So..Sorry"**

**You don't have to Brother, You don't have to.**

_**You have betrayed your savior for this brother, I bet it's worth it.**_

* * *

><p>AN OK, So. Prologue done! This is a really short one compare to my other chapters. Trust me, there's a lot more. I'm pretty sure this will be the only "Chapter" I will write in one sitting. So, Tell me what you think in the reviews! Still, I'm new. So, Any suggestions or criticsm are welcome!


	2. Chapter I : Ambush

_**The long awaited**_

**Chapter 1 : Ambush  
><strong>

A/N OK, So Here comes the second one. So, I figured I MIGHT re-write the prolgue. (Keyword being might.) Since the story is a little bit too fast (and rushed) in my opinion. So, Maybe. Just Maybe, I might do it. So, With that said. Let's start chapter 1!

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOO<p>

**?**

OOOOOOOO

**I tried... and tried...**

**He just didn't listen. He just wanted me to leave.**

**So, I left.**

**Leaving him alone.**

…

I gazed off into the horizon.

Feeling guilty inside... But why? I didn't do anything wrong! **I've never done anything wrong!**

It's **HIS** fault! _Not mine! _He wanted to be alone. And I left him alone!

Haha... Hahahaha... Why am I laughing? Should I be sad?, He's my own brother...

Is this right to do?

...

But... I'm already here..

Standing in the crowd, Crying and laughing...

Maybe, Just Maybe... I am the cause of the trouble.

The maniac that is... Crying and laughing. Regretting everything in the end.

But... That's not the reason I came here.

The new star warrior is coming. He is going to take my place. As the legend.

So, I can finally fade away. Haha... Finally fading away...

I should enjoy my last moments in this place... Don't I?

Haha. Hahahaha...

Ah. **AHH!**

Why now? Argh! The p...pain!

Gahhh! I felt pain all over my body. I shouldn't have do this for so long.

I mus... must hide somewh... somewhere quick...

My thoughts are full with fear. I can't let anyone see me in here like this! An... And, I can't miss the star warrior!

Come on! I just have.. to stay! For.. a few... minutes... I... can... do.. this...

I... must... I... must...

My visions slowly fades.

Little by little, Enough until I have lost my consciousness...

**I collapsed down to the ground...**

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOO<p>

**Taranza**

OOOOOOOO

Magolor have been acting very weird today.

He seems to be extremely silent and just... mumble words that I think could only be about the star warrior.

He is... very abnormal. Something is going on with him for sure.

I just don't quite know what.

But. Anyways, We've just reached the forest. Meta knight said it would take about 2-3 days to find the star warrior, A single day if we're lucky.

"We should split up here." Meta Knight said.

"I'll go with Bandana dee." Meta Knight continues

"You, The jester. Go with Kirby." He continues

"Wait.. What? No wa..!" Marx said

"Do YOU have a choice?" Meta knight cut Marx short.

"Oh, yes. I do. How about YOU go with Kirby" The jester said

"Why do I have to listen to you?" Meta knight said.

"You gave me a choice. And YOU the star warrior is just going to break your own promises?" The jester said back.

"And, you're just a foolish jester. Your words are worthless." Meta Knight cut back.

"Stop! Everyone! Will you guys quit having a problem with everything, will you?" I shouted.

"Fine, Whatever. You win this time, Blue face." Marx said.

"You stupid jester..." Meta knight mumbles.

"Like I was saying, I'm going to go further in the south, That jester would go west. And, you. Magolor and Taranza, Find the seal in east." Meta Knight explains.

"Meet me back here when the moon reached the top of the sky, If anything happens to anyone. Return to the tree immediately, OK?" He asked and guestured to a massive tree to the right.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I exclaims.

"Whatever." Marx said.

"Yes, sir!" Bandana dee continues.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaims.

"Fine." Magiolor said.

"OK, If everybody is ready. Let's go." Meta Knight said.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, We've been on our own. Trying to find the seal.<p>

I tried to not go to far from the tree or else we'll get lost.

And by "I", I mean just me. Magolor just walk behind me all the time, mumbling and to be honest, It is weirding me out.

"Magolor, You know that you're acting pretty "off" lately, Do you?" I asked.

"Why ?" He ask back.

"Because... You've gone very silent and... You know... It's worrying me" I continued.

"Am I filling a form for something?" He ask back again. This time, with annoyance in his voice.

"No, It's just..." I said.

"Then, Mind your own buisness. Will you?" He cut me short.

"Will you stop acting weird ?" I asked

"No, You stop asking me weird questions!" He said.

"Will YOU stop.. Gahh!" I said.

At this point, I pretty much lost my patient and used one of my marionette and stop him from moving forward.

"Wha...!" He exclaims

I walked in front of him.

"What are you UP too? You're not being you! Magolor!" I shouted.

"NOTHING! OK?" Magolor shouted.

"You know that, I am NOT letting you go without you telling me exactly what's going on. Right?" I said.

"What do you want ?" He asked.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that. Not you!" I continued.

"So, you're really desperate for it. Don't you ?" He said.

"Yes" I answered.

"It's the..."

"The...?" I asked.

"Look out!" He shouted.

"Look, You're not fooli..."

**Ahhh!**

I fell over, Feeling a screeching pain from my back.

My vision along with my consciousness begins to fade.

Everything is becoming blurry.

"Taranza! Do you hear me?"

I can barely hear him now and his voice is now echoing back at forth in my ears.

"Please... Don't leave me alone!"

"Taranza! Come on! You can't do this!"

"Mag... Ma...go.."

I tried to call his name but my body won't let me...

It is beginning to be difficult to breath...

"Taranza! Oh god!"

Then everything slowly fades into blackness.

* * *

><p>OOOOOOOO<p>

**Magolor**

OOOOOOOO

"Taranza! Come on! You can't do this!" I shouted in pure fear of him might dying.

He didn't get better...

"Taranza! Oh god!" I said.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted... then cried...

This happened to me again. This is not the first time I feel like I've lost one of my best friends...

"Y... You, bastard!"

"WHERE ARE YOU? YOU COWARD!"

"**Hahahahahaha!"**

"Come back here!"

"**Try catch me, You little fool."**

"Hey!" I saw the creature disappeared into the forest.

I tried to fly after it. Minutes and Minutes past by. It didn't seemed like I'm getting closer. Instead, It feels like I am getting further away from the creature.

"Come here! You coward!"

There seems to be no response...

"Where are you?!"

Still, No response.

Seems like I've lost the creature.

"What am I going to do now?" I thought.

"Ah, The tree!" I remembered.

I flew back to Taranza to take him to the tree.

"**Giving up?" **

"Huh? WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted.

"**Why bother ask? You gave up, Don't you?"**

"What did you do to Taranza?"

"**Oh, Nothing much! Just stunned him with my energy ball."**

"You, Bastard! You're going to pay for this!"

"**Oh! What are you going to do? Throw some rocks at me? You can't even find me, kid!"**

"You..."

"**Hahahaha!"**

"Who ARE you!"

"**You should know! My friend!"**

"I am _not _your friend!"

"**Oh, yes. Of course, You aren't."**

"What?"

"**You're fun to mess with."**

"Grrrrr!"

"**I should kill you now... But, I'll have a bit of fun with you..."**

"SHOW YOURSELF! COWARD! STOP HIDING!"

"**Oh, I'm not hiding anything! _You are, My friend! _But, I WILL meet you again. Kid!"**

"_**Hahahahahahaha!"**_

His voice begins to fade.

"Hey! Don't disappear on me again!" I shouted.

"Fine! You coward!"

I began to fly back to Taranza again.

After about an hour. I reached him.

"Come on! Taranza, It's almost time to go back!" I said then, I shook Taranza.

"Wake up! I'm not going to carry you! You know!" I continued.

I shook him again.

There seems to be no response.

"I have to carry you, am I ?" I said.

"Seems like there's no other choice..." I pick Taranza up and lift her in my hands and hover back to the tree.

This seems pretty funny though, me having to carry Taranza. Most of the time, It's Taranza who's always boss me on everything.

At least... I hope he wouldn't...

No, He can't... I will not let it happen!

I flew as fast as possible back to the tree.

"Don't die! Taranza! I'm counting on you!"

* * *

><p>"Huh ?" Marx said.<p>

"Magolor !" Marx exclaims.

"Hey! Why are you so lat..." He continues.

The group then saw me carrying Taranza lying unconsciousness.

"What happened to him ?" Meta Knight asks.

"W...We got an ambush." I answered while gently dropping Taranza to the ground.

"An ambush ?" Bandana dee asks in disbelief.

"By who?" Marx continues.

"Before we panic , We have to get Taranza healed first. We will set up a camp here, Understand?" Meta Knight said.

"Yeah, We better do it quick." I said.

"I think we should..."

"**Seems like I'm not too late for the party, Do I?" **

The voice has appeared again.

"You..." I said.

"**Oh yes! It's me again! Miss me ?"**

"Magolor, Who is it? Marx whispered.

"It's the thing who ambushed me and Taranza." I said.

"He is?" Marx said.

"Show yourself !" Meta Knight shouted with the sword in his hands.

"**Who have we got here? 2 star warriors and another 4 souls ?"**

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaims then inhale a leaf. He swallowed the leaf and turned into Leaf Kirby.

"**So, The rumors are true. Seems like the new star warrior is capable of copying abilities, Huh? Interesting..."**

"Show yourself and let's battle!" Meta Knight shouted.

"**Don't worry. You'll all die in the end anyways."**

"What do you want from us?" Marx asks.

"**Oh, We got a jester too?"**

"ENOUGH!" Meta Knight shouted.

"**Hahahaha, Let's get this party started then."**

"**But, first. The one who knows most must be the one who goes first."**

"**Right, Magolor ?"**

Then, It shoots an energy ball straight at me...

* * *

><p>AN OK. So, Yeah! First chapter done! Proud of myself! Oh! And also, If you don't know what a marionette is. (Well, to be fair. I googled that myself.) Marionette is a thing where a puppeteer used to control a puppet. So, with that out of the way. Leave a review in the review section. Favorite and Follow if you like it. And If you have questions feel free to PM me. Bye!


End file.
